


Family Tea Parties

by Short_Circuits



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Except no one is drinking tea, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gardens, Sleeping Outside, Tag, Tags Are Hard, Tea Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits
Summary: Phil realizes how none of them ever do any family activities together these days, they’re all always so busy.So he decides a nice calm tea party is exactly what they need.However once they start, he realizes “nice” and “calm” are not two words he’d use to describe the situation.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, SBI + Tubbo - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 216





	Family Tea Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad one day and my friend told me to write happy SBI fluff, and then the other day she was sad and I sent this to her
> 
> So I guess it came full circle

Phil knew from the moment everyone gathered out in the garden that he had absolutely underestimated the event that was to occur.

A tea party he’d called it, a family activity for them all to get some fresh air. Of course he knew that they wouldn’t all actually be drinking tea. He had hot chocolates for Tommy and Tubbo (both with mini marshmallows), a steaming coffee for Techno, and the actual tea for him and Wilbur.

Then there was the issue of the table. The five of them lived together in a small house with a nice garden and lots of sprawling fields and woods, but they were all very busy. It was rare for them all to be around at the same time for meals, usually one or two people eating together around their small table. The same small table that they’d dragged outside along with an assortment of chairs they’d managed to find. The small table that was now very clearly too small for the five of them to sit around together. 

Techno was on his right, hunched over his coffee, trying to avoid all contact with anyone else at the table. On techno’s right was Wilbur, who was bickering with Tommy over who was in who’s space, who had elbowed who first. Next to Tommy, on Phil’s left, was Tubbo, who’s eyes were fixated on a group of bees flying nearby, calming sipping his mug of hot chocolate. The. There was Phil. Somehow, he’d ended up with the smallest chair, one of the ones from when one of the kids was young, a chair made for someone a lot smaller than he was. He was hunched over,slowly sipping his tea, knees nearly up as his chest.

The scene of the five of them, five people who didn’t look like they fit together, would have seemed uncomfortable to anybody else, but as Phil surveyed them, five people who shouldn’t fit together, but did anyway, he was happy. This was his family.

***

The sun was setting, and everybody had long since finished their drinks, but the air was cool and refreshing, and none of them had wanted to go back inside. Tommy had briefly fallen asleep on Tubbo’s shoulder, and the other boy had been trying his best to stop Techno and Wilbur from messing with him in his sleep. But then Tommy had woken up anyway, and he’d grinned mischievously as he turned and patted Wilbur on the arm, seemingly hesitant in his next words.

“Tag Wilbur. You’re it.”

And the pure incredulous look on Wilbur’s face had made Tommy burst out laughing, which was quickly replaced with a screech as Wilbur stood up, and Tommy scrambled away, Wilbur already preparing to chase him.

“You little gremlin child, get back here!”

Tommy’s screams were high and full of happiness, the screams of someone having a good time. And yet, he proceeded to shout to Tubbo, pretending as if he were under attack.

“Tubbo! Tubbo help me! Wilbur, he’s gone insane, he’s gonna- he’s gonna hunt me down!”

“Well then Tommy, I wish you good luck.”

But Tubbo had stood anyway, running after the fading shouts of Tommy and Wilbur. The silence their absence left behind was startling, it was rarely quiet when all five of them did anything together.

He looked over at Techno, smiling at the boy who’d been completely ignoring all the chaos going on around them.

He remembered first taking Techno in, how the house was finally filled with life and noise. Sure, Techno had grown up, and he’d changed in so many ways, but sometimes when Phil looked at him and he could still see the scared little kid who’d been abandoned on his own, who used to be so loud and excitable. 

He was shocked out of his thoughts when someone patted him on the back. He whirled around, and there behind him, were Tubbo, Tommy, and Wilbur, all three grinning at him. It was Tubbo who’d patted him on the back.

“Tubbo, what?”

“Tag. You’re it.”

And he’d bursted out laughing, standing up, ready to take off after the three boys who were already running away, cackling with laughter. He turned to Techno, who watched the whole thing unfold.

“Techno, you wanna help me?”

“Oh Phil, you know I’d love to help punt some children.”

And just like that Techno was up and sprinting, his reflexes from training allowing him to take off before Phil could stop him. 

He sighed, heading after where everyone had run off to, towards where he now could hear lighthearted screams, along with battle cries. This was going to be a mess.

Well, he supposed, he was still “it”. He should probably do something about that.

***

They’d fallen asleep out there in the garden, trudging back, some of them covered in mud, Tommy having gotten pushed in by Techno and then dragging Wilbur in with him.

The other three had avoided the mud, but they had all run around for quite a while, and they were exhausted. None of them wanted to drag the table and all the chairs back inside, and so Phil had just laid down in the grass, Tubbo soon coming to curl up into his side. Tommy had laid down next to Tubbo, wrapping around the other. Wilbur had paid down on Phil’s chest, spread out as Phil wrapped his arms around him. And then finally came Techno, lying right near Phil’s other side, not quite as physically affectionate as the others, but still a part of the group. 

With the stars above them, and soft grass below them, they all fell into a comfortable night’s sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha so I haven’t written in a while
> 
> Or well I haven’t uploaded anything I’ve written to A03 on a while
> 
> I’m working on some underlying things, but I wanted to put this up here for now


End file.
